


Divide

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Violence, basically aarons hits robert, enemies to friends to lovers au, jack is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: The Sugden's and the Dingle's do not get on under any circumstances. But Robert and Aaron do.





	Divide

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming really. I started writing it months ago and then completely forgot about it.   
> Tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

Anyone who came to Emmerdale village could see that there was tension between two families. It was always there and it seemed as though that would never change. It didn’t matter how much time had passed since the initial divide, or the fact that the families had become intertwined and there was now a baby Sugden to a Dingle girl. It was an unwritten rule: The Sugden’s and the Dingles never EVER got on.

In fact, they would go as far as to say they were enemies. However, Robert Sugden had done the unthinkable and actually become employed by the Dingle’s, working in their garage. Except, working there didn’t really work out most of the time, especially when Aaron Dingle also worked there, and with him and Robert being the two that ended up working five days a week with each other, there was bound to be some tension and arguments.

It had become a well-known fact throughout the village that Aaron and Robert would more than likely cause hassle with each other. They both loved to get their own way, and, well, that couldn’t happen all the time. They’d never actually had a physical fight before though, the furthest they did was just annoy each other so that the other one would storm off. But recently, Aaron had been struggling mentally, not knowing what was going on in his head at first, but as soon as he worked it out, he became a closed book, not allowing anyone to even attempt to find out.

_He was gay._

In reality, he had probably known about it for years, but him being a Dingle meant he was terrified to not only come out, but to admit it to himself first.

He was getting more sensitive as time went on. Robert didn’t see how on edge Aaron was until it was too late. Until after he had annoyed Aaron about a _stupid_ customer. Aaron saw red, he didn’t mean to. But he punched Robert right across the face, his nose instantly bleeding and his eye bruising quickly.

He gasped as soon as he did it, “Shit, I-I’m so sorry!” He practically shouted, running to get some clean tissue to mop up the blood.

Robert was on the floor, his mouth hanging open in pain and his hand under his nose to stop the blood gushing out. “Here.” Aaron said, gently pressing the tissue against his nose, it immediately soaking up the blood.

“It’s fine.” Robert winced out, grabbing some more tissue ready to swap it over.

“No-no, it’s not. I shouldn’t have done it.” Aaron ranted, wiping the blood way from Robert’s face.

Robert chuckled and then winced, obviously not being able to move suddenly without it hurting. “At least it was you and not Cain, eh?” He joked. “Don’t think he would’ve stopped at a bloody nose.”

 

* * *

 

Jack was furious. Obviously. As well as his anger, he was delighted to now be able to get one over on the Dingle’s. He knew as soon as Robert came home, his nose and eye all bruised and bulging, that Aaron had punched him. He gloated in the pub when he saw Aaron being handcuffed by the police and read his rights, not caring about all the Dingle’s who were glaring at him. He went home later that night, stinking of beer and slurring his words, and Robert was somehow able to make out that Aaron had been arrested.

 

He had turned up for work in the morning and waited for Aaron to turn up, but he didn’t. Jack had told him again over breakfast that he rang the police and that he saw the young lad being dragged away, but Robert thought he’s be out by now.

Cain glared at him when he started to work on the car that had just come in, both of them working in silence until Robert spoke, “It wasn’t me who rang the police. It was dad. I didn’t tell him to do it and I didn’t even tell him who hit me. I probably deserved the decking anyway.”

Cain just grunted, signing off a contract and telling him he was leaving, and that Aaron would be in within the hour.

He was right, because not even twenty minutes later, Robert heard the crunching of the gravel and looked up to see Aaron walking down the path. “Please tell me you haven’t been charged with anything. I’ll get my dad to retract the statement-I-I’ll say I don’t want to take it any further.” Robert ranted, watching as Aaron sat down in the office chair.

“They let me off. Just explained to them what happened in my head and they said they weren’t gonna caution me.” Aaron said, shrugging his shoulders. “Just annoyed that I won’t get that time back.”

Robert nodded, glad that nothing serious had happened to Aaron. As much as their families didn’t get along, and that idea was passed down to the two of them, Robert had always liked Aaron, and when they got on, they got on really well.

“Why’d you do it then?” Robert asked, passing Aaron a piece of paper for a car they were working on.

Aaron sighed, putting the paper on the nearest desk and leaning back into the chair. “You can’t tell anyone.” He said sternly, waiting for Robert to agree- which he did. “I’m gay.”

Robert gasped in shock, banging his head on the car bonnet and wincing.

“You need to stop injuring yourself, you dick.” Aaron laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry, but I just heard something come out of your mouth that I never thought I’d hear. Excuse me for being shocked!” Robert said sarcastically.

Aaron just shrugged. “I’ve been playing it in my head for months. Always knew there was something different about me and I guess this is it? But that was the reason I lashed out at you- because it was something I had to deal with on my own and I just got wound up about it. I know I shouldn’t have done it but you were there so it was either taking it out on myself or you.”

Robert walked over to him and put his hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “It’s fine. I get it.” He said. “Anyway, if you want to go out to any clubs, I’ll be your wingman.”

Aaron tilted his head back and laughed, throwing some oily gloves at Robert’s back.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few months, the boys got closer, despite still having the occasional run in with each other, mainly about trivial things. Robert had shocked everyone in that time, by coming out as bisexual. Jack had been enraged, obviously seeing a link between Robert coming out and the amount of time he had spent with ‘that Dingle boy’. He had kicked Robert out of his house, demanding that he could come back when he was straight again, and refused to even be in the same room as him when they were both in the pub or the café. Robert ended up lodging with Aaron, spending the majority of his minimum wage earnings on the rent and the rest on going to gay clubs.

Aaron had come out a month or so after Robert, people genuinely being more shocked by him than by Robert, for some reason or the other. Jack had been even angrier, saying that Robert had corrupted Aaron into thinking the same way as him. He’d been insistent that they were dating, despite both Robert and Aaron saying they aren’t and never have been.

Like most young people on a weekend, Aaron and Robert occasionally went clubbing. Sometimes it was with a couple of other villagers, meaning that had to go to the straight bars to save everyone the embarrassment, but when it was just them they always ended up at one of the big gay clubs in Hotten. Nothing ever happened between the two of them though, despite what people automatically thought.

Robert was pressed up against the bar, Aaron and Adam watching him, unbeknownst to Robert. It was a Friday night, sometime past 11pm and half the younger generation of the village were in the bar- even some 16 and 17 year olds who managed to sneak in with fake ID.

He was chatting to some girl who looked to be a bit older than him. Long curly brown hair cascading down her back, covering the skimpy dress she had on entirely. Aaron rolled his eyes and downed his pint, watching as she put her hands all over Robert’s arms- obviously flirting. Robert smirked at her, saying a lame joke that he repeated to everyone he found even the slightest bit attractive and Aaron watched on, hand clenched tight around his glass.

“Not jealous, are you lad?” Adam asked, grinning and laughing at Aaron’s reactions.

Aaron scoffed, “Of her? Nah. Couldn’t care less who Rob pulled.”

Adam just nodded, clearly disagreeing with Aaron.

He watched as Robert leaned closer to her, before both of them kissed and Robert’s hand landed on her arse, pulling her closer and then whispering something in her ear. She nodded and both of them walked over to the crowded door and Aaron lost sight of them.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning came about and Robert walked into the garage, coffees in his hands and his overalls already half off and wrapped around his waist. Aaron was bent over looking into an engine, grunting as he fiddled with something. “Coffee for ya.” Robert announced, setting a cup from the café down on a tray. “Adam said you went out again last night.”

Aaron nodded, “Yeah, wanted another night out so I dragged him with me. Not that he complained like.”

“Didn’t think he would.” Robert laughed, taking a sip of his own coffee while flicking through some notes.

“So you got lucky on Friday didn’t you?”  Aaron asked, leaning against the bonnet, grabbing his coffee.

Robert snorted, “What, Sierra? No. We kissed and then she left, didn’t even get her number.”

Aaron did a tight smile and nodded, “Gutted.” He joked.

“Eh, not really. She’s fit but not really my type.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. “Did you get off with anyone last night?”

“No.” Aaron said, walking over to the phone, presumably to talk to the owner of the car. “The guy I like wasn’t there.”

Robert nodded, not really listening to what Aaron said and walked down the gravel to speak to a customer who had just drove in.  A few moments later, the woman from the car had walked away, handing Robert her keys and leaving it on the driveway.

“What is it?” Aaron shouted over, putting the phone back down.

“Paintwork job. Told her it’ll be done within a couple of hours.” Robert said, throwing Aaron the keys.

They got to work with it, knowing that it would be an easy job and they had nothing else on until another customer came in. Robert thought about his conversation with Aaron, repeating the words over in his head. ‘ _The guy I like wasn’t there.’ Aaron liked someone?_

The woman came back just as they had finished. Aaron took the money from her and handed her keys back, fake smile dropping as soon as she wasn’t in sight. Robert threw the old coffee cups away, grabbing a sandwich that Cain had dropped off for the two of them. “Something bothering you?” He asked Aaron, who had flung his body onto the office chair that hard that the wheels moved him backwards.

“No.” He shrugged, curling his mouth down into his signature look.

“Which usually means yes.” Robert grinned, sitting down on a cabinet. “C’mon, spill.”

Aaron ignored him, rolling his eyes and getting his phone out. “Is this about the guy you like?” Robert asked, making Aaron stop in his tracks, putting his phone back in his pockets.

“No.”

“C’mon! Who is it?” Robert asked, grinning.

Aaron sighed, going to stand up before Robert pushed him back down into the chair.

“Is it Adam?” Robert asked.

“Nope.” Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

“Andy?”

“Nope.”

“Me?” Robert suggested, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously.

“No.” Aaron said adamantly, expect his cheeks were now flushed red.

“Which as I said, means yes.” Robert smirked. “You like me?”

Aaron stood up again, this time moving before Robert could touch him. His feet touched the gravel and before he knew, he was halfway down the driveway and heading towards Main Street. Robert chased after him, the gravel underfoot practically jumped away from him every time his feet touched the ground. “Aaron, wait!” He shouted, only a few metres behind him.

Robert’s hands touched Aaron’s bicep and he twisted him around slightly. “You didn’t have to walk away. Come back.” He said softly.

“What’s the point?” Aaron asked, getting ready to walk away again. “You know now, and I’ve ruined our friendship.”

“Just come back.” Robert said again, pulling at Aaron’s arm and nodding back to the garage.

Aaron sat back down on the chair again, this time resting his head against his arm which was bent on the table.

“I’m glad you like me.” Robert said, throwing some paper in the bin. “Because I like you too.”

Aaron’s head jerked up, looking at Robert in shock. “You what?!” He shouted.

Robert scoffed and smirked, shaking his head gently. “I like you too.” He repeated, this time grabbing hold of the chair Aaron was sitting on and dragging it towards him.

Their lips were millimetres apart when Aaron spoke again, “Really?”

Robert shut him up by pressing his lips to Aaron’s, feeling Aaron’s body stand up to make the kiss move comfortable. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck, dragging their bodies closer together and deepening the kiss. Aaron moaned as Robert bit down on his bottom lip, opening his mouth and letting Robert put his tongue there, both of them moving together. Aaron’s hands were on Robert’s waist, pushing his blue top up and letting his hands rest on Robert’s warm skin.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, the two of them were in the Woolpack, Robert’s arm over Aaron shoulders and rubbing his arm up and down as they had a pint together. Aaron nudged Robert’s face, telling him silently to lick the froth away, embarrassed that his own _boyfriend_ let it sit on his top lip for so long.

“Give me a kiss then.” Robert flirted, resisting the urge to get rid of it himself.

Aaron grinned, putting his hand on Robert’s cheek and leaning in, letting his lips touch Robert’s as he took away the mess from Robert’s mouth. It wasn’t anything special, just a longing kiss that didn’t seem to go anywhere. They had shared a lot of kisses like this exact one over the past few days, neither of them taking it any further than just moving their lips in time with one another and grinning in response.

When they pulled away, Robert saw Jack staring right at them, face visibly raging as he stood there watching his son and another Dingle kissing in public.

He stormed over to them, Robert instinctively putting his arms around Aaron again, tighter this time; protecting him almost.

“So the rumours are true.” Jack spat. “You really are gay.”

“Bisexual, Dad.” Robert interrupted.

Jack scoffed, moving closer to Robert’s face. “I don’t care what you are, Sugden’s and Dingle’s don’t mix.”

“With all due respect Jack,” Aaron started, putting his hand on Robert’s thigh, comforting him. “Nobody seems to care anymore. I mean, your Andy got our Debs up the duff, and your son is my boyfriend. It seems to me like we do mix.”

Jack stormed off, raging at the idea of Aaron standing up to him and defended his and Robert’s actions.

“Why’d you do that?” Robert asked, rolling his eyes and drinking his pint.

“Oh, sorry, I’ll just let him carry on like that shall I?” Aaron asked sarcastically.

“No. I mean, I’m glad you did it, because now he’ll leave us alone at least. I just didn’t expect you to defend us like that.” Robert confessed.

Aaron sighed. “I’m always gonna defend you. Anyways, I was getting sick of having to argue with you lot all the time anyway, it’s always been us lot that got on and your dad just got wound up about it. He’ll get over it eventually.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron was right. Because eventually Jack did get over it. The Sugden’s and Dingle’s still had their disagreements, but there wasn’t any fighting anymore. The divide was non-existent, and Jack actually accepted Robert for who he is, a bisexual man who fell in love with Aaron Dingle.


End file.
